supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandoria
Pandoria is the spirit of the core of Pandemonium. While she had appeared as a sphere of light in previous seasons, she makes her true debut in Season 14. Pandoria is the main antagonist of Season 14. She first appears when Yami Bakura finds her while looking for the greater evil the Nine-Tailed Fox told him about. Pandoria messes with Yami Bakura by taunting him about Sasuke Uchiha's death and reveals she was responsible. Pandoria then duels Yami Bakura promising she'll revive Sasuke if he wins. Despite playing poorly at first, Pandoria manages to cripple Yami Bakura's strategies with the help of her spirit partner, Jinzo, and win the duel. Afterwards, Pandoria gives herself her name and tells Jinzo to call her that after he asks if she is worried that Naruto Uzumaki and Yugi Muto now know her identity, which she isn't. Pandoria then decides to make her move by escaping the Smash core, having gathered enough energy to escape. Upon her emergence, Pandoria zaps Master Hand and Crazy Hand and then descends to Earth. Pandoria also erects a barrier over Bayville (The city where the series mostly takes place), causing defeat to be fatal. Pandoria then heads to the Xavier Institute and encounters Goku, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ren Krawler, Zombie Spider-Man, Fabia Sheen, and Piccolo. Pandoria then challenges Fabia at Jinzo's request due to Fabia's recent actions and leads her to an arena. During the battle, Pandoria taunts Fabia about her actions when she was reborn. In the end, Pandoria wins the battle and leaves. Pandoria then chooses Zombie Spider-Man, again at Jinzo's request, as her next victim. Zombie Spider-Man tries to lead her to Pandemonium, but the barrier prevents that and Pandoria battles Zombie Spider-Man at the edge of Bayville. Pandoria then swiftly defeats Zombie Spider-Man. After Mecha Sonic is defeated, Pandoria appears to fight Naruto, Goku, and Yugi in the final battle. Despite her impressive plays and attacks, Pandoria loses the duel when Naruto brings out Dark Necrofear and destroys Thousand-Eyes Idol. Ultimately, Pandoria is destroyed by the combined power of Naruto, Goku, and Yami Yugi. However, in Season 20, Yami Bakura thinks she survived due to the Smash Core choosing Sakura as Sasuke's replacement. Pandoria is later revealed to have survived, and has joined forces with the Akatsuki. Later during the finale, Pandoria swallows her pride and merges with the Smash Core to help Naruto battle Samus Aran. After this, Pandoria has become an ally to the Heroes of Legend, shown during The Keys of Smash Arc. Pandoria makes her final appearance after the Smash Core is truly completed, stating that the Heroes of Legend have fufilled their destiny thanks to the help of their friends. Appearance Pandoria is an energy being. The majority of her body is light blue. Her hair and right leg are both red. Her left arm also has a blade-like appearance. Her neck is lavender, which curves around her face. Pandoria's right shoulder is golden. Pandoria also has bichromatic eyes, with her left being black and her right being red. Pandoria's right arm is white with a light blue outline. Pandoria also carries a Ra Yellow Academy Duel Disk on her right arm. Personality Pandoria was one of the cruelest villains in the series, as she erected a barrier that makes losing a battle fatal. Pandoria acts childish, asking her victims if they would play with her. Pandoria also has a great liking for the color yellow, as before her duel with Yami Bakura, she had a variety of Duel Disks to choose from, and she chose the Ra Yellow Academy Duel Disk because it was pretty. During battle, Pandoria is just as ruthless, as she defeats her opponents by emotionally tormenting them. During the final battle, after Jinzo is destroyed, Pandoria becomes very vicious. In Season 20, Pandoria acts like she did originally, but holds a grudge against Naruto Uzumaki, Goku, and Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi for defeating her. However, Pandoria later swallows her pride and fuses with Naruto to help him defeat Samus Aran. During The Keys of Smash Arc, Pandoria is less malicious, meaning she was most likely driven insane when Yami Bakura corrupted the Smash Core. Deck Pandoria uses 2 decks. During her duel with Yami Bakura, she used Spell and Trap Cards that would thwart Bakura's strategies. Pandoria also let her monsters go to the Graveyard so she could revive them with her 3 Monster Reborn cards, only to sacrifice them to summon Obelisk the Tormentor. Later on it is revealed Pandoria just constructed this deck randomly. During the final showdown with Naruto, Goku, and Yugi, Pandoria uses a Jinzo deck, which uses the effect of Jinzo to prevent the opponent from using Trap Cards while using Amplifier to prevent her own Trap Cards from being destroyed. Pandoria also uses Mausoleum of the Emperor to bypass the need for tributes. In addition, Pandoria also uses monsters with high attack points to deal heavy damage and high defense points to shield her Life Points. Pandoria also uses some cards from the deck she used against Yami Bakura, though without Obelisk the Tormentor. Battle Record Pandoria has won almost every battle she was in before her death, only losing to Naruto, Goku, and Yugi. Pandoria has not battled since death, even after being revived. Trivia *Pandoria is the first character exclusive to Super Smash Bros. Crossover. *At first, Pandoria sounded like Code Eve from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. However, in Season 14 she sounds like Yubel from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. *Pandoria is very dangerous, as Goku said that the vibe he felt from her was the same as Sasuke and Yami Bakura's vibe. Also, Pandoria was able to kill Sasuke and put Yami Bakura into a coma, both of whom were quite dangerous. *For some reason, Pandoria knows that Yami Yugi is the spirit of a 5000 year-old Egyptian Pharoah. Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fan Characters